Is the end the beginning?
by femrooney2k
Summary: okay well again, this is my first time doing a fanfiction, so enjoyvegeta along with three little sayian chibis escape freeza, but does it seem too easy?


**Is the end the beginning?**

**Chapter one**

**He walked past the empty corridors; all he could hear was the sound of his footsteps going at quite a hurried pace.**

**He turned towards the door near the end of the corridors, a boy of sixteen years old pulled out a card key from within, his tight knee length jeans pockets.**

**The young man enters, closing the door behind him and hearing the sound of sleeping children, he smiles as he turns around towards the beds.**

"**Sssshhhh, wake up brats, it's me Vegeta."**

"**Geta?" a young child of 4 years with dark brown messy hair and green eyes, asks while in the process of rubbing his eyes and alerting the others, "yes Ryo it's me," as the other two children wake up, they all begin to cry with joy, "Geta, Geta, I thought I'd never see you again!" said a young girl of six years with long black hair and big brown eyes, and began to jump up and down on her bed, while the third child, another young boy aged five, with hair that spiked all over and an and innocent smile and tears damped face, simply stared at the young sayian prince and smiled glad to see his friend again. "Kakarott are you alright, said the young girl?" "I'm fine Alita, just happy."**

**As the four Sayians, headed towards the docks of the space station, Vegeta turned towards the children and uttered a vanishing spell towards them**

**Making them invisible to the ones with no magical talents, "right you three, keep together and no one will notice anything okay" **

**While Vegeta moved quickly towards the logging computer he ushered the children towards a ship, which had complete turbo engines and complete state of the art technology, which would see them safely away from Freeza and his army, as well as his power hungry family.**

**Using another warrior's details, which had been dead for at least two hours, logged the ship out and with the modifications made to the ship eailer that day by Vegeta himself, would make them untraceable, even to Freeza.**

"**Hurry brats, MOVE!" as they all headed onto the ship, Vegeta headed towards the pilot area, while the children hid in the cockpit.**

"**ASECA" Vegeta shouted, suddenly all systems were on and ready to go, _"where would like to go?" _"Anywhere just gets us OUTTA HERE NOW!" all engines roared into life and the ship blasted off into outta space.**

"**_Where would you like to go?" _"To earth" Vegeta shouted, _"searching for location now"…….. "Location found processed?" _"YES" he shouted and "ASECA" set course for Earth.**

**An hour later into space, Vegeta set the ship to auto pilot and headed towards the cockpit to see the children.**

"**I hear someone" said Alita and all three children begin to hide until they heard the voice of their big brother "Brats it's okay now we are out of range" and they begin to follow Vegeta to the living area, which would fill all their needs for the next three months.**

**As they all sat down to eat their meal, which consisted of strange and unusual foods, Kakarott picked up a fruit, which looked like a lopsided pear, only it was blue and had red dots all over, He began to eat, only a question was bugging him, something he had to ask Geta.**

"**Kakarott what's wrong? Are you okay", Kakarott turned towards Ryo and simply nodded and turned back towards Vegeta and knew that if he wanted his question answered He would have to ask now.**

"**Geta what happened to Radditz and Nappa?" everyone stopped eating and looked towards Kakarott. **

**Vegeta simply sighed and looked at Kakarott and decided that now would be the best time to answer them.**

"**Kakarott" He said, "both Radditz and Nappa are dead", all three children looked horrified and Vegeta continued, "They died in honour of their Sayian heritage and in protecting the last of the Sayain children, you three should all be proud!"**

**As the four Sayain-jin's finished their meal and got ready for bed Vegeta went back to the pilot area, sat down in the head chair and began to rethink the day's events which lead him to do this in order to protect his and the children's state of mind, body, soul and their lives, yes it was true that Freeza had made Vegeta lie with him a number of times since his thirteenth year, but he could hide the pain, the humiliation, the shock and sadness, if only to protect them, otherwise he would have no one left and no one to live for and as hard as it was to admit it, Vegeta was scared not for himself but for them, the way Freeza and Cooler had started to look at the children, waiting for their thirteenth year so that they could break them physically, mentally, and sexually, and Vegeta wouldn't allow that never.**

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

**As he got ready in his room, Vegeta couldn't stop himself shaking, for he knew what he had to do, in order to protect them and even through he had done this a number of times before he couldn't help but think the same sentence over and over again"I'd rather die then do this," but then of course Vegeta began to think of Alita, Ryo and Kakarott, and knew that he would have to take Reasonability otherwise Freeza would pray on them, and Vegeta wouldn't allow that, he cared about them too much to see them violated in that way.**

**He walked down the corridor, which lead into Freeza wing, of the ship, and once again hoped that he wouldn't show any weakness to that monsters and remembering why he had to do this, used that as his strength, held his head up high, and continued towards Freeza's wing.**

"**Come in" came the words of Freeza and Vegeta entered wearing, a baggy black jumper, tight black shorts, knee length black boots and with hair that seemed to defy gravity itself.**

"**Well" He purred "don't you look nice, young prince!" Vegeta shuddered.**

**Freeza walk towards the door, closed it and walked to the back of the young prince "well now" he whispered in Vegeta ear "if you're a good little monkey, I promise you'll enjoy this as much as I will" at those words Vegeta felt pure anger and began to shake, while Freeza's tail began to wrap itself around his waist "a little nervous are we my little prince" he slurred into the Vegeta's ear, "don't worry" he laughed "I'll be gentle" he unwrap his tail and shoved the young prince towards the king size bed.**

"**On your back already" laughed Freeza as Vegeta slowly got up "curse him straight to hell for being so strong".**

**Freeza slowly walked over and picked Vegeta up by his hair "did that hurt" while trying not to laugh "he's mocking me" Vegeta thought, so he looked up at Freeza, spat in his face and told him to jerk off, "with pleasure" and threw Vegeta onto the bed. **

"_**END FLASHBACH"**_

**Vegeta felt tears build up, but chose not to shed them, after Radditz and Nappa finally found out they went to Freeza and confronted him , resulting in the end of their lives, and that's when Vegeta made a plan, and so far it had worked, but he knew he couldn't breath freely yet, they still had a long way to go, but hopefully this would work, he prayed for this to work, because if it didn't all their lives would be in danger.**

**Three weeks has gone past on the ship and Ryo, Alita and Kakarott were getting inpatient, noisy and bored.**

"**Are we there yet?" cried the three sayian-jin children in union "for the last time no, no, NO!" "But we are so bored Geta," said Alita, Vegeta sighed for the tenth time that day and was finding himself losing patient with the three brats!**

"**Why don't you three" Vegeta said through clenched teeth "go and train for a while" then he said with his evil smirk, "or would you brats rather clean the WHOLE ship?" all three children looked horrified and cried in union "NO!" "Well then go and TRAIN NOW!"**

**As the children ran off to train in the gravity room, Vegeta was checking the schedule to see when they could have a pit stop to gather supplies for the rest of the journey, "umm let's see" he thought, while looking through the automatic search finder, "the planet bowjela is pretty close" "ASECA" Vegeta shouted _"how can I help?" _it replied "scan how long it would take to get to Bowjela?" He waited a couple of second and was starting to get impatient when he heard a reply _"it would take exactly one week to reach planet_ _Bowjela" _Vegeta could of screamed, he could not wait another week to get supplies, the ship needed repairs, he needed to restock on food and water and the brats "he thought" as much as he cared about them he wouldn't be able to stand another week with them, without tying them up and beating the living daylights out of them and that would be just to get them to shut up, Sighing he shouted once again. "ASECA" "is there anyway we could get there quicker?" once again Vegeta waited for a reply.**

"**_Using the most of the remaining power" _"ASECA" said _"the power could be transferred into the turbo_ _engines, but it would drain most of the remaining energy the ship has left." _Vegeta thought for a second then replied "using the turbo engines how long would it take?" _"It would take one day to reach planet Bowjela" "_then set course for Bowjela" Vegeta shouted, "ASECA" beeped in response and suddenly the ship was going at turbo speed.**

**Vegeta smiled and headed towards the gravity room, "now to do some training with the brats".**

**Both Alita and Ryo were practicing their Kata's, while Kakarott was simply sitting on the floor looking sad and thinking "I can't believe your gone Radditz" Kakarott sighed, although Kakarott and Radditz didn't have the best of relationships all they had of their old lives was each other, Kakarott began to cry quietly, but both Alita and Ryo sensed Kakarott distress and knew he was missing his brother and so they went to comfort him.**

"**Kakarott what the matter" said Ryo, "yer Kakarott what wrong, why are you crying" Alita said next, Kakarott looked up at his two friends, even through they weren't related and they are prince Vegeta's brother and sister, Kakarott was treated exactly the same as them, and to Vegeta, Ailta and Ryo, Kakarott is their blood and he felt the same way.**

"**I'm okay" said Kakarott " I just miss Radditz and home" he again looked up at them and smiled sadly, only to find himself embraced by his new siblings. **

"**It's okay Kakarott" "yer Kakarott you have us and we have you forever" said Alita. **

**Just then Vegeta entered the room and shouted "OKAY BRATS, BACK TO TRAINING NOW!" all three children shouted "YES GETA" and continued training until dinner when they would only have to wait a couple more hours until they could step on solid ground and breath fresh air.**

**As the ship descended in the atmosphere Vegeta made sure to tell the children to stay close and not to talk to anyone and to make sure they were all in discuses.**

**As they landed on the docking bay Vegeta also made sure to check one last detail**

"**Now brats, tell me if anyone may ask what your names are and what is your race, Alita" Vegeta shouted "my name is Sara and I am a Human," "very good Alita now you Ryo," "my name is Riche and I am Human" "again very good and you Kakarott," "my name is Goku and I am a human." Kakarott looked up towards Vegeta and saw him smiling "and my name will be Kai, are we all clear?" "Yes" they all shouted, "well in that case let's get what we need and go" **

**As they got off the ship Vegeta paid the valet to look after the ship, and the four Sayain-jin set off in search for supplies.**


End file.
